


Remembering Mayberry

by JadedPhoenixBurning



Category: Andy Griffith Show, Dukes of Hazzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedPhoenixBurning/pseuds/JadedPhoenixBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what happened to Jim Lindsey after Andy tried to help him make it big with Bobby Fleet's band? Well I found him. And you'd never guess where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Mayberry

Rosco got out of his patrol car after briskly switching the radio off. He had been taken a trip down memory lane. To back before he and his family came to Hazzard. To back before he went by the name of Coltrane. To the days when he made a little money playing on the streets of his home town in North Carolina. Back to before he joined Bobby Fleet's band. Oh he enjoyed the perks that came with being in the band alright. Enjoyed them too much. Got into so much debt enjoying those perks that he could never of paid it off.

So eventually, he left the star dusted life with the band and took on a new name for himself, his sister and his mama. Cause he just wouldn't leave them behind to face his creditors. They hated leaving Mayberry but soon learned to love Hazzard too. Looking around, Rosco thought to himself, "Andy would be ashamed of me if he could see me now." Truth was, Andy was why he chose to become a law man. Andy was so well respected. Of course he earned that respect. And he would never of tolerated Boss's schemes, much less participate in them.

Rosco walked into the courthouse and sat at his desk. There wasn't much going on in Hazzard today. Enos was out on patrol and Boss was in Atlanta checking on one of his ventures there so he'd be out of town for the rest of the day. Going by a supply closet, Rosco grabs his memento of the past and heads into Boss's office and locks the door.

/

Bo and Luke Duke had been in town getting some supplies for the farm at that same time. They had parked in front of the courthouse and was surprised to not find a trumped up ticket on their windshield. After putting some bags into the trunk, the cousins hopped up onto the window sills to get into The General Lee (their orange stock car) when they were stopped by hearing someone really go to town on a guitar. Now they themselves were quite talented pickers but they ain't never heard anyone in Hazzard play with such skill as the mysterious player was now.

"Hey Luke, you hear that?"

"Yep, sounds like it's coming from the courthouse. Rosco must've booked a drifter with some real talent this time. That or someone finally called Boss on the celebrity speed trap. Chose the jail time instead the free show."

"Come on. Let's go check him out." Hopping back out of the car, the two started towards the steps of the courthouse. "Hey Luke, it sounds like it's coming from Boss's office." Instead going in, the fellas walk around to the side of the building to where the window to J.D's office was. Peaking in, both men's jaws dropped at the sight before them. There wailing on his guitar was Rosco P. Coltrane. Neither of the guys even knew that Rosco could play, and boy could he play.

"Hey Bo, you seeing what I'm seein'?"

"I'm seein' but I ain't believin'." Rosco played for a few more measures before letting the final strains of music fade away.

"That's for you Andy, for believin' in me. I'm sorry for not turnin' out the way ya hoped. Hopefully, I can do something to make ya proud of me again."


End file.
